Adivinhação
by M-MorgAnna
Summary: The GazettE - Uma banda em crise,um país estranho,uma cartomante e muita confusão. É quando eles percebem que precisam se ajudar para sair dessa.Classificação: Livre


**Adivinhação**

Kai não estava se sentindo muito à vontade depois da conversa com o amigo. Já faziam duas horas desde que Ruki fora embora daquele quarto de hotel e ele deixou-se ficar ali...Sentado na nada confortável poltrona. E ali estava ele até agora.

Seus olhos correram pelo quarto, já quase completamente escuro, e pousaram na sua, tão querida, bateria...

Estava desmontada. Aquilo o angustiava. Suspirou, já cansado de tanto stress, agora ele só queria que todos os integrantes de sua banda voltassem a conviver em harmonia e para isso, talvez fosse preciso algo mais do que um simples almoço juntos, até porque esses só haviam causado mais confusão ultimamente.

Kai: "Talvez se eu der uma volta por aí, eu tenha alguma idéia de como solucionar isso."

E então, decidido, levantou-se, pegou a chave, vestiu a jaqueta de couro, e foi. Já quase na esquina, começou a sentir as conseqüências de ficar sentado por tanto tempo... a bunda dormia.

Kai: "Droga!"- pensou aborrecido, mas não podia fazer nada, então colocou fones de ouvido nooo... ouvido! (dãh) e deu play no mp4 q estava no bolso da jaqueta (8D).

Uma de suas melodias preferidas invadiu sua audição e tomou conta de sua mente.

Hanakotoba.

Assim estava melhor.

JSGDSGFDHUFDLKFDJGHLFKGHLXDFHGOLIDFUHGIDFUGLHFGÇFIOGDN

"Não sei como sair dessa situação.", Lamentou-se o Matsumoto, jogando-se na cama, a toalha ainda enrolada em sua cintura e os cabelos encharcados, molhando também os lençóis. Algumas mechas despencaram sobre seu rosto, impedindo-o de continuar a enxergar as luzes projetadas na parede, através da janela.

Sentiu-se culpado. Já havia escurecido e ele passara quase duas horas no banho. Isso significava MUITA água.

Ruki: E a água do planeta acabando...!

Talvez por isso as palavras de Kai voltaram a ecoar em sua cabeça.

"_Você tem que parar de achar que é tudo culpa sua, que você estraga tudo. Nós não estamos nada bem... Nenhum dos cinco, mas somos um grupo e se algo não dá certo é porque não estamos sabendo nos ajudar. Não deveríamos jogar a culpa em você, e sim te ajudar."_

Como sempre, Kai tentara animá-lo. Talvez fosse por isso que ele era o líder da banda, sempre preocupado.

Ruki sentou-se na cama, com um sorriso desacreditado. Afinal, não era ele o culpado pela crise?! Estavam omissos, aceitavam tudo que a gravadora lhes empunha, brigavam entre si...

Ruki: E eu só sei dizer palavras desajeitadas...

O espelho ao lado mostrava-lhe o corpo semi-nu, algo que o perturbava profundamente.

Era melhor ele se vestir.

Aoi dizia que era complexo, e que talvez ele devesse procurar tratamento.

Ruki: O Aoi é M-a-g-r-o.

Levantou-se.

AUHUHDISSADSHFHLFHDLUHDPKSDKH\ÇKSDÇFDFSDFJAWUSDPOFHDFJ

Aoi: AHHHHHH! QUE DROGAAA! – Exclamou ao prender o pé em uma camiseta jogada no chão do quarto. O outro guitarrista apenas ria, vendo-o se debater, tentando se livrar da peça de roupa.

Uruha: Cara, fica calmo. Você se estressa muito fácil. Eu ajudo, ok?!

O loiro caminhou até ele e, sem nenhum esforço tirou-a de lá.

Aoi: Você não deveria deixar as coisas jogadas.

Uruha revirou os olhos e voltou a sentar-se, pegando o copo de vodka que havia deixado em cima da mesa.

Uruha: Bem, eu chamei você aqui para falar sobre o Ruu.

Aoi: Sei... e é muito sério?

Uruha: Ano... Isso nem eu sei. É que acho que ele anda _realmente_ mal. Sabe, o Taka vive fugindo da gente e quando estamos juntos ele fica calado, principalmente quando brigamos. Eu sei que ele não é lá tão paciente, mas é como se isso realmente doesse nele.

Aoi: é?

Uruha: É. Se você é lerdo e não repara, eu reparo. Tipo, ele não escreve mais, não dá mais idéias, quase não come e ta magro como um hashi. Pelo visto não dorme também, a julgar pelas olheiras.

Aoi o encarou, sério. O amigo estava mais sóbrio do que pensou. Não havia o que dizer, ele apenas sentia o estomago revirando. Sabia que, em parte, aquilo era sua culpa. Alcançou um maço de cigarros e isqueiro no bolso e se pos a fumar. Com a voz um pouco mais calma ele respondeu:

Aoi: Tem alguma idéia do que fazer?

Uruha: Por que você não conversa com ele e diz que está preocupado?! Talvez ele ouça. – respondeu Uruha sem que sua expressão se alterasse. Mas o outro apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo do que havia ouvido.

KSYGDOASDYFUHADAGÇHÇFODIFDOFUDLÇJFÇAILDUGSDFIÇKÇSDILFGG

Mi. Ele dedilhava a mesma nota há um bom tempo. Estava desconcentrado, com os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do teto, a boca entreaberta. Apenas os dedos se revesavam para tocar a corda.

"Aqui... é uma garagem..." – Fazia bastante tempo que não ensaiava em um local como esses. Mas era o que conseguiram, para que ele ficasse só.

"Ensaiar..." – Olhou para o baixo em seus braços e resolveu que já estava bom de ensaio. Uma tremenda dor de cabeça o atormentava.

Estava cansado, estressado e dolorido. Não dormia há dias. Talvez fosse hora de se jogar na cama.

Ele deu uma longa espreguiçada e bocejou. Sim, era hora de tentar dormir novamente.

Reita levantou-se um pouco cambaleante e dirigiu-se ao hotel onde estavam hospedados. Ele esperava não encontrar ninguém conhecido à essa hora, pois sentia que isso traria alguma confusão.

Quando ele, enfim, deitou-se o dia passou como um filme na sua frente. O almoço problemático, as discussões, as conversas, tudo de repente o fez perceber que precisava fazer algo...para salvar seu sonho e de seus amigos. E para que voltassem a sorrir como antes.

Seu cochilo não rendeu muito.

IUHSDHIOUHDFLAHSFGIOPDFLÇKADJSFKLMDPOFJÇDLGMNKDFLGIOÇFG

Uke seguiu pela mesma rua até que miseinen começasse a tocar. Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas aquela música sempre o dava vontade de mudar algo. Resolveu dobrar uma esquina e ver se algo o inspirava.

Caminhou por uma ruela sem saber onde ia dar, afinal não conhecia absolutamente NADA do país onde estavam. Para começar nem sabia como podia ficar tão frio assim num país tropical. Estremeceu, mas resolveu não se preocupar.

Passou por casarões mal iluminados e lugares desertos, sem a menor idéia de como voltaria para o hotel. Até que avistou uma casa com a luz acesa, e inconscientemente parou. Haviam lanternas coloridas e uma placa.

O baterista não entendia grande coisa da língua, apenas o bastante para não morrer de fome, mas, com um pouco de esforço, ele conseguiu ler "karutomanto" na placa.Por mais que não soubesse o significado.

Sorriu com o seu progresso e resolveu ir embora, porém, ao dar o primeiro passo, sentiu um arrepio. Voltou a olhar para o estabelecimento, onde a porta entreaberta e um desenho indicavam que estava aberto.

"_I don't want to forget to myself"_

Estancou. Algo naquele lugar era convidativo. Talvez fosse o cheiro de insenso, ou a sensação de que resolveria seus problemas.

Quando se deu conta, estava entrando pela porta, e por mais que sua cabeça lhe dissesse o quanto aquilo era loucura e perigoso, não voltou.

Reita cruzava o hall de entrada do hotel, quando chegou um Kai assustado, pálido e ofegante.

Reita : Aconteceu algo?

O outro ia, aos poucos, recuperando o fôlego. Com um pouco de esforço conseguiu dizer:

Kai: Vi...uma mulher...MUITO estranha. Céus, que país maluco!

Reita: Mas afinal, aonde você foi?

Já no quarto do Uke (ta, isso foi meio gay xD), Reita ouvia a história do amigo pelas ruas escuras da cidade, não acreditando que ele tinha saído por aí, sozinho e A ESSA HORA DA NOITE.

Reita: Pára tudo! E como essa mulher sabia que você tinha uma banda e tudo mais. Será que é nossa fã? x D

Kai: Eu já disse. Ela era vidente.

Reita: Há! Conta outra.

Kai: Continuando...ela falou também, que íamos passar por algo ruim, e para sobrevivermos, teríamos que estar mais unidos do que nunca.

Reita: E o que mais?

Kai: Só.

Reita: Só? Aí você saiu correndo?

Kai: Na verdade, eu saí correndo porque a secretária queria que eu pagasse uma nota pela consulta, que eu nem pedi.

Reita: ah... entendi. risos

Kai: você ta rindo porque não foi você que se meteu nessa.

Reita: CALOTEIRO! mais risos

O baterista ganhou uma coloração avermelhada. Mas ao olhar para o amigo, sentiu um peso ser tirado de suas costas... ou parte dele. Sorriu abertamente. Nunca vira Reita gargalhar tanto em sua vida. Desejou do fundo do coração ver todos os companheiros assim e jogou uma almofada na cara do baixista.

Não precisa ser vidente para adivinhar que isso gerou uma guerra de almofadas, não é?!

_(cena SEM QUALQUER teor Yaoi. Sinto muito, fãs de Reita x Kai)_

"Não se esqueça de você mesmo" sussurrou para si próprio, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo, na frente do espelho. Seus olhos desviaram-se sozinhos para a porta, no momento em que alguém bateu ali.

"Se eu não atender... daqui a pouco até policia vem atrás de mim. Saco." Ele puxou a calça para não tropeçar na barra, e caminhou até lá. Chegando à porta, fez o possível para melhorar um pouco sua expressão, e abriu-a, dando de cara com Kai e Reita, rindo como idiotas, mas Ruki estava MUITO sem paciência.

Ruki: hã?

Os dois tiraram almofadas das costas e deram com elas na cara do vocalista, que caiu no chão incrédulo. Será mesmo que ele tinha feito algo tão errado assim?

Ruki: porra! O que eu fiz?!

Kai: Nada.

Disse o Yutaka, antes de puxar o outro pela mão e passar o braço sobre o seu ombro.

Kai: Reita, vamos dar uma volta. Fecha a porta do quarto.

Reita: Ok.

Ruki: Péra lá! Como assim? Vocês invadem meu quarto de hotel, me tascam duas almofadas na cara e ainda querem me raptar?! Não mesmo! E eu to descalço!

Reita: Nee Ruki...Sabia que o Kai encontrou uma cartomante na rua? Foi muito engraçado ele chegando aqui pálido de medo...

Uruha: Vem logo, Aoi.

Aoi: Afinal, onde você está me levando?

Uruha: Ah, é logo ali. Juro que vi! Era um disco voador!

Aoi: Uruha... Você bebeu de novo?

Uruha: Só um pouquinho, quase nada.

Aoi: Não. Pára. Eu to seguindo um bêbado, para um jardim estranho, num país estranho. Fique sabendo que você não vai me estuprar, ou abduzir, sei lá.

Uruha: Claro que não. E eu não to bêbado, oras.

Aoi: Sei.

Uruha: Aoi, você lendo aquelas fanfics de novo? Eu já disse pra não ler... Você acaba criando esperanças e...

O loiro levou um tapa na parte detrás da cabeça (popularmente conhecido como pedala xD.)

Aoi: E depois diz que não ta bêbado.

Os dois pararam repentinamente. Aoi sem entender, achando que o outro ia falar alguma besteira bem grande.

Uruha: É aqui. O disco tava aqui... eu não sei onde...

Ruki: Isso é algum tipo de armadilha, Kai?

Uruha: Pessoal?

Ruki: Primeiro a história da tal vidente, agora a gente encontra todo mundo no jardim. Vou começar a achar que você está REALMENTE armando para passarmos por uma espécie de experiência de sobrevivência.

Kai: Na verdade eu só queria mesmo dar uma volta.

Reita: Então o que vocês fazem aqui?

No momento ambos os cinco se encontravam bastante assustados.

Aoi: o Uru ta bêbado e diz que viu um disco voador.

Uruha: Eu não to bêbaaaaadoooOoOo! Ickkk! Droga! cantarolando

Ruki: Ok, eu preciso de um cigarro pra digerir tudo isso... e nem me esperaram colocar um sapato!

Kai: Parem de se drogar!

Uruha: se drogar? Como assim?

Aoi: Ele ta falando da bebida.

Ruki: Como se você pudesse falar algo, Kai. Onde foi parar todo aquele anabolizante, heim?

Kai: Eu parei!

Reita: Droga, vocês vão brigar de novo?!

Todos: SIM!

Uruha: Olha o disco voador!

Exclamou, apontando para o chão.

Aoi: Que merda! É de brinquedo?

Uruha: Eu não disse que era de verdade. Só achei bonito.

Aoi: e você me trouxe aqui para isso?

Uruha: Pára de reclamar!

Kai: Que saco vamos sair daqui!

Reita: É tinham que estragar tudo de novo.

Ruki: E eu sem sapato! Mas que mer-...

Viu–se um clarão, e cada um sentiu-se ser arremessado para longe.

...

Silêncio.

...

O Sol ia, aos poucos, aparecendo por trás das pequenas árvores do grande jardim (que mais parecia uma floresta, agora) do hotel. Um raio incidiu, certeiro, sobre os olhos de um pequeno e fofo coelho preto, que dormia na grama. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, em seguida piscando várias vezes. Coçou uma orelha com a patinha peluda. Piscou novamente. Estava tudo diferente, distorcido. De repente as árvores estavam enormes. Ou ele estaria pequeno? Parou. A pata ainda na orelha. Os olhinhos negros arregalando-se. Levou a pata que seria o pé esquerdo ao alcance de sua visão.

- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

O pequeno coelho preto correu pelo jardim apavorado, até que encontrou um esquilo adormecido.

"ou desmaiado!" – ACORDAAA!

Reclamou ele, dando um empurrãozinho no esquilo. Pensando bem...poderia ser só um esquilo comum, porém, ao analisar o jeito que ele dormia, lembrou de um de seus amigos e insistiu em acorda-lo.

Esquilo: AHHHHH! Ah? Um ..coelho gigante?

Com um tom choroso, ele tocou suas próprias orelhas, e olhou para o próprio corpo.

Esquilo: Mas que merda é essa?

Coelho: Não sei. Acordei e estava assim. A princípio... Eu sou o Aoi.

Esquilo: AOI? Como assim?! Você...um... hahaha. Aiaiai, não é engraçado!

Aoi: OK, pára de bater na própria cabeça! PÁRA! Quem é você?

Esquilo: Eu sou o Kai.

O pequeno animal estendeu-lhe a pata dianteira, em sinal de cumprimento, mas levou um tapa na cabeça.

Aoi: Palhaçada, viu!

Kai: Doeu YY

Aoi: Desculpe... Vem, vamos atrás dos outros.

Os dois se afastaram pela grama, procurando por seus amigos. Cada um, com suas próprias preocupações.

Andar sobre quatro patas era realmente difícil. Era o que um gato branco percebia, depois de escorregar várias vezes, em suas tentativas.

"Kusooooo! Como que eu acho todo mundo DESSE JEITO?!"

?: Popó!

Gato: Anh?! Quem está aí?

...

Ele balançou a cabeça. Devia ser sua imaginação. Continuou andando, equilibrando-se como podia.

Kai: Finalmente achamos um. Olá...quem é você?!

Gato: Você fala! Digo... eu... sou o Ruki.

Kai: Kai.

Aoi: Aoi.

?: Auauauau!

Todos: o.õ?

Cachorro: Ah, você acordaram! Eu sou o Uruha. E não acho o Reita em nenhum lugar.

Ruki: Haha! Um York shire?! Ooooolha!!

Uruha: Cala a boca, ô gatinho!

O cão partiu para cima do outro e os dois saíram correndo pelo chão.

Aoi: Chega, gente! Não é hora para brigar.

Kai: Verdade.

Uruha: Temos que achar o Reita.

Ruki: Que bichinho será que ele virou?

Aoi: Ruki, você ta MTO estranho.

Ruki: Nekos são kawaiis e irritantes. Eu so encarnei o personagem.

Uruha: É... mas confesso que também to curioso para ver o Reita.

Reita: Pó! Curioso por quê? Eu sou um galo, e daí?!

cricri

...

Todos: HAHAHAHAHA.

Aoi: Pelo menos seu cabelo não mudou!

Uruha: É.

Reita: Será que dá para conversarmos como pessoas civilizadas?

Aoi: Hellooo! Nós não somos pessoas.

Uruha: Que seja.

Kai: Mas enfim... o que será que aconteceu?

Ruki: Isso deve ser coisa da tal Cartomante.

Reita: É mesmo. Ou armação do Kai.

Kai: Claro que nããão!

Aoi: Ou é culpa do disco de brinquedo. O que VOCÊ ta armando, Uruu?

Ruki: Nada de mais porradas! Não sei se você perceberam, mas nós somos animais. E Isso é RIDÍCULO.

Kai: ai, eu não agüento mais.

Kai se afastou como podia. Era estranho ser um esquilo. Ruki encarava o amigo de costas. Toda aquela situação o deixara confuso. Já chegara a achar engraçado, mas na verdade não tinha NADA de engraçado. Eles tinham shows pela frente, uma carreira, uma vida, uma família... Não podia continuar assim, simplesmente NÃO PODIA.

Foi quando lhe deu um estalo. Lembrou que estavam brigando quando foram transformados... provavelmente se ficassem em paz voltariam ao normal. Olhou para os companheiros analisando tudo.

Ruki: "Vai ser difícil para o Reita, sem as patas dianteiras." - Pensou, vendo o amigo ciscar e gesticular para argumentar no meio da confusão.

Ruki balançou a cabeça. Não tinha idéia de como reconciliar todo mundo, mas começaria por Kai, afinal o cara parecia bem abalado.

Ruki: Kai, você está..-

Kai: Não vem não, Ruki. Se for para encher o saco vá embora.

Ruki: Eu só vim perguntar se você está bem.

Kai: Não estou.

Ruki: Bem, é a primeira vez que vejo um esquilo chorando. Mas não liga não Uke...Está todo mundo estressado e tal...não é por mal que estão brigando.

Ouviram um palavrão e olharam para trás. Um coelho e um galo rolavam no chão tentando se socar. TENTANDO, que fique bem claro.

Ruki: como eu ia dizendo...

Kai sorriu. A cena era realmente engraçada.

Kai: Isso está parecendo aquela conversa que tivemos ontem.

Ruki: É...

Kai: obrigado, Ruu.

Tentou abraça-lo, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi passar a pata pelo seu pescoço.

Ruki: Bem, eu acho que temos que semear a paz entre a banda, para voltar ao normal.

Kai: Faz sentido. Vamos separar aqueles idiotas.

Reita: Popóóóó! Você me arrancou uma pena da cara!

Aoi: Quem mandou virar uma galinha?

Reita: é GALO!

Ruki: Chega gente! Desse jeito a gente não volta ao normal.

Kai: Uruha, você viu aquele disco voador por aí?

Uruha: Vi logo que acordei

Kai: Pode trazer aqui, por favor?

Uruha: Posso... se eu conseguir pegar.

Kai: Eu te ajudo, vamos.

Uruha: Ok.

Os dois saíram dali por entre as arvores. Aoi mexeu seu fucinho rosado para os dois lados, pronto para recomeçar a briga, por mais que ninguém se lembrasse do motivo pelo qual partira para cima do outro. Enquanto isso, o baixista ciscava um pouco ao longe.

Ruki: O que você está procurando?

Reita: Minha faixa.

Ruki: oras... faz uma da folha. - Disse Ruki apontando algumas folhas compridas ao seu lado.

Reita: Se eu não tivesse asas no lugar das mãos...

Ruki: É mesmo.

Ele arranhou a folha na parte que a prendia e a pegou com a boca enquanto o galo apenas o observava, curioso. Ora, ser um gato não era essas maravilhas também.

Ruki: Vira.

Reita: Como é que é?! Que papo é esse de "vira"?!

Ruki: Você quer essa droga de faixa ou não?

Reita: Ok ok...

Com um pouco de esforço, os dois conseguiram com que a folha ficasse onde devia ficar. ( frangos têm nariz? O.õ)

Aoi: ei! Seu frangote! Vem brigar, vem! – Exclamou Aoi aparecendo atrás deles e pulando de um lado para outro em pose de luta.

Reita: Popóóó! Frangoooteee?! – Respondeu ele com os olhos faiscando de raiva.

Ruki: Já chega! Parem!

Aoi: Ei, que troço é esse na sua cara?

Reita: A faixa. Eu virei Natureba. Já que é para encarnar o personagem...

Aoi: Ta ridículo. – Ele disse prendendo um riso.

Ruki: Eu gostei, orelhudo.

Reita: ORELHUDOOO! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Aoi: Não teve graça.

Ruki: É.

Reita: É não teve mesmo.

cricri

...

Uruha: Kai, faz o seguinte...quando eu contar três, a gente começa a andar com a pata direita.

Kai: Ok.

Enfim os dois tentavam um trabalho em equipe, com o disco nas costas.

Uruha: Isso é difícil! AHHHH!

Quando o esquilo deu-se conta, o brinquedo havia caído todo na cabeça do amigo,que agora se contorcia no chão.

Kai: Uruuuu! Uru, você ta bem?! VOCÊ TÁ LEGAL?!

Uruha: T-to...me ajuda aqui...

Kai: Ta...escuta, tive uma idéia. E se a gente só empurrar, em vez de carregar?

Uruha: Legal... depois q isso já caiu na minha cabeça é que você tem essa idéia.

Kai: desculpe... Vamos lá! Trabalho em equipe!

Uruha: Certo, Mônica!

Kai: Maldito.

O brinquedo era um pouco pesado, e tinha luzinhas em toda a lateral. Com as palavras "trabalho em equipe", ele tremeu.

Kai: OMG! O que é isso?

Uruha: Correeeee!! – e saiu correndo.

Kai: Volta aqui Uru!...droga... vou ter que levar sozinho. – assim, ele voltou a empurrar com as patinhas.

Já longe dali, o guitarrista, apavorado, continuava em frente, sem olhar para trás.

Uruha: Sou um pobre cãozinho, meu Deus... Um pobre cãozinho. Opa! O que será isso? 51? Que garrafão! Será que é sakê? – Ele choramingava, quando deu de cara com uma garrafa grande. Nunca tinha visto na vida, mas aquilo o agradou imensamente.

Alguém: CHUUUTA, QUE É MACUMBA! – e chutou –

Uruha: Ó.Ò eu nem queria mesmo! É melhor voltar para onde o pessoal está.

Com isso, o Takashima pôs-se a andar. Não demorou muito para que achasse o lugar onde três animaizinhos encaravam-se em silêncio.

Uruha: Cadê o Kai?

Ruki: Não era você que tava com ele?

Uruha: Ai, Kami-sama...Ele sumiu! –suspira- Vamos procura-lo...vocês não estão fazendo nada mesmo.

Aoi: É.Vamos.

Reita: Será que ele ta em perigo?

Ruki: Espero que não...mas se estiver...temos que ajudar.

Aoi: É... afinal, antes de banda, nós somos amigos, não é?

bola de feno

...

Todos olhavam para o coelho, sem acreditar que ele havia dito aquilo.

Reita: Ok, isso foi gay, orelhudo.

Ruki: Reita desencana. Ele ta certo.

Kai: N-Nós ... pufpuf... somos... puf...amigos. Aff, cheguei.

Reita: Popóo! O disco! Para que isso?

Ruki: Teoricamente para nos trazer de volta.

Reita: Como?

Aoi: ah...Gente? o Kai desmaiou. – o coelho apontava o corpo inconsciente do amigo no chão.

Uruha: É tudo culpa minha! Eu não devia ter me assustado e deixado ele lá. Tudo culpa minha!

Aoi: Calma, Uru. Ele vai ficar bem – Disse, enquanto dava tapinhas amigáveis na costa do outro.

Ruki: Vai sim... não é Reita?! – Perguntou se dirigindo ao galo que foi ver como ele estava.

Reita: Hai. È só cansaço.

Uruha: Tudo culpa minha... eu sou um bêbado idiota.

Aoi: Não, Uru... fui eu que te fiz pensar assim,não é? Não se sinta culpado, você é um bom amigo.

Kai: Eu to bem... tudo ok. E eu te perdôo, Uruha.

Reita: Humilde...

Ruki: Que bom que está tudo bem.

Viu–se um clarão, e cada um sentiu-se ser arremessado para longe, novamente.

...

Silêncio.

...

Encarou o espelho e sorriu. A visão de si mesmo já não lhe incomodava tanto. Calçou as botas e colocou os óculos. Ia almoçar com a banda em um restaurantede comida japonesa. Quem sabe lá não entendiam algo do que falassem? Já que as aulas de português não tinham rendido grande coisa.

Uruha: Ruu, você ta pronto?

Ruki: To sim, Uruu. Vamos indo.

Os dois saíram do hotel, e encontraram a van que os levaria até lá. Sentaram-se uns de frente para outros, cada um com um sorriso estampado na cara. O caminho foi cheio de piadas e risos. Parecia tudo bem, até chegarem no tal restaurante. Logo na porta havia uma dupla de fangirls enlouquecidas esperando.

Aoi: Droga.

Aoi foi o primeiro a descer...escoltado pelo segurança do restaurante e o produtor.

Kai: que frescura! Vou ver se consigo treinar o português com elas.

Reita: Lá vai ele se meter em confusão com brasileiras.

Ruki: é perigoso.

Kai: E aí? falando português

Keiko: Kaiiiii.

Morg: Kai. \o/

Kai: erm...

Morg: Pode dar autógrafo? – tentou faze-lo entender apontando para a caderneta.

O baterista estava aliviado, por elas serem pacíficas.

Kai: Ok.

Keiko: E foto?

Kai: ano... sim.

Ruki saiu do carro tentando não ser visto e xingando baixinho o segurança que não voltava.

Keiko: RUKIIIIIIIIIII!

Morg: ah... – desmaia-

Keiko saiu correndo para tentar abraçar Ruki, porém ele usou Reita como escudo. E ela vibrou.

Aoi: Que palhaçada é essa aqui?

Uruha: fangirls são engraçadas.

Aoi: Uruha, você bebeu?

Uruha: Não, hoje não.

Morg: OMG OMG!

Ruki: Ah, você acordou!

Morg: Você é de verdade? – Perguntou ela cutucando-lhe o ombro.

Kai: Peraí, estamos todos falando português?

Aoi: Eu já falei até coelhonês!

Keiko: Kai, por que você é tão fofo? – ela apertava suas bochechas compulsivamente

Kai: São seus olhos.

O produtor chega, e acaba com tudo, levando suas ovelhas para dentro do restaurante.(note o trocadilho infame das ovelhas sem-graça)

As duas fãs se entreolharam, decepcionadas.

Keiko: que tal se a gente invadir o camarim? – perguntou a primeira sem esperanças.

Morg: Boa.

Enquanto isso, no restaurante, Kai sentiu um leve calafrio.

Kai: estou prevendo que vamos nos ferrar.

Reita: Esse negócio de adivinhação já deu no que tinha que dar.

Uruha: hahaha (Uruhahaha)

Aoi; Ih, não sei não.

Ruki: Miau.

Todos: Chega, Ruki.


End file.
